Light of Eyes
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Songfic One-shot. Hiei is the Flying Shadow. But until when the koorime could stand it in the shadows of his own feelings?


**Disclaimer:**

**Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me, I just gave up trying to steal it for myself.**

**Luz dos Olhos - translated as Light of Eyes - is a great Brazilian song by Nando Reis, and I can't even sing it right.**

**The initial idea about Hiei and Botan together wasn't mine too, but I can't help it! I just love opposites...**

**Enjoy minna  
Tsuki Koorime**

* * *

**Luz Dos Olhos**

_**Light of Eyes**_

****

Hunf.

Hiei put down his head, leaning against the tree's stock.

He was absolutely tired with that routine, the one that he imposed to himself for free. But, even being the most proud demon in the fours worlds, he wasn't fool enough to not notice his own feelings.

He was in love, period.

But to admit that was another and completely different story... or better, it wasn't.

It wasn't an idea even worth to be analyzed or thought about.

He puffed once more, from the branch of his tree. He was in Ningenkai. Just to make things easier. He closed his eyes. He hated to do that. But he can't help it. He opened the Jagan. There she was. He smirked, eyes closed. He was going to hate himself deeply in the morning, but the hell, what did this matter?

He just wanted to see her.

_**Ponho o meus olhos em você, sem você estar**_

**I put my eyes on you, without you staying by**

_**Dona dos meus olhos é você, avião no ar **_

**The owner of my eyes is you, airplane on the air**

**_Um dia pra esses olhos sem te ver, é como chão do mar_**

**A day for these eyes withou seeing you is like ground at the sea**

Botan was finishing brushing her hair, looking at the mirror. That was in hours like these at night when she felt more and more alone.

A fool, she said many times to herself, to think this way. Because in fact she had everything. Nothing was missing... she had good friends, a job she liked, the love of a prince...

She turned, facing her window. It was opened.

She smiled inside. It was so comfortable to be watched by him.

She ran to the window, but there wasn't anything beyond it. The trees were empty, and the street had only a cat's shadow running in the sidewalks. A silence was taking everything, inside and outside. She finally felt herself really sad. She closed the window.

It hurt to love someone that way.

**_Liga o radio a pilha a TV, só pra você escutar_**

**Turn the pile's radio and the TV on, just for you hear**

_**A nova musica que eu fiz agora **_

**The new song that I made now**

_**Lá fora a rua vazia chora **_

**Outside the empty street cryes**

"Tonight you're quieter."

Hiei opened his eyes, hearing the voice that invaded his thoughts in a brief and underhand whisper.

He mumbled, without knowing if he could answer it in another way.

"I won't ask." She finally said, with a smile.

"I wouldn't answer."

"But I like it, Hiei. I'm really happy having you standing by me."

The koorime pressed on his fingers against his palm, trying uselessly to hold a creep running through his body. The low voice of the onna rushed all his air out, and he pressed the lips against the teeth, forcing a silence.

Everything he wanted was to observe her.

But that smile... he couldn't stand with that! She smiled, alone at the window, with vague and serene eyes, as if she could look at him too.

**_Os meus olhos vibram ao te ver, são dois fãs, um par_**

**My eyes vibrate when they see you; they're two fans, a couple**

_**Luz nos olhos vidros pra poder melhor te enxergar **_

**Light in the eyes - glasses to see you better**

**_Luz dos olhos para anoitecer é só você se afastar _**

**Light of the eyes - to turn it into night is just you move away**

"Hunf. I'm just checking... if everything's alright."

"Yes, it is. Thanks for asking."

She turned inside the bedroom, to put in order the things there. Hiei kept watching her, silent, seeing her pulling out the sheets of the bed, stretching the edredon, touching the pillows.

"Tonight, what do you wanna talk about?"

Hiei couldn't help a light mockery laugh. As if any night he had choose the matter. As if he minded it, actually. He just wanted to hear her talking.

And how was easy to that woman talks.

"You know, today Koenma told me some things... I'm blushing 'till now!"

She laughed, the cheeks blushing hardly. She sat down in the bed, holding tight the pillows. Her mouth moved so fast between her word and her childish smiles, almost naïve.

Hiei didn't mind to hear her. Of course, some words were painful to hear. But the smiles that came beyond them always made it meant.

**_Pinta os lábios para escrever, a tua boca é minha_**

**Paint the lips to write it, your mouth is mine**

_**Que a nossa musica eu fiz agora**_

**That our music I've just done**

_**Lá fora a lua irradia a gloria **_

**Outside the moon radiates the glory**

She stopped talking, the eyes staring at the window. Hiei puffed, pulling out the air.

She could stay there, days along, waiting him finally talk. That was he did, what she expects him to do. His words were important.

And it was much more than just watching.

"He really likes you, onna. It's obvious."

"Do you think? I think so... I think it's true." She almost jumped out from the bed, the lips in a huge smile.

It wasn't like he wanted to say those things. There were a million of other words that he always assayed saying. But he would never do. He closed his eyes, watching with attention - and with the Jagan - her smile on the lips. That was the why. It was all because that smile. And if that smile came with the name Koenma, it wouldn't be a koorime who was going to trouble everything saying his own words, so unreasonable words, so fool words...

_**E eu te chamo, eu te peço vem**_

**And I call you, I beg you to come**

_**Diga que você me quer, porque eu te quero também **_

**Tell me you want me, because I want you too**

He heard some minutes more about each every step of her and her bewildered heart. When had he became the onna's confidant? But well, he was in love with her and nothing, nothing, could be more ridiculous than that.

Admitting was out of cogitation.

It was more than ridiculous. It was suicide.

He liked to invade her life, watching her doing those little thing she always do, talking about things she keep just for the night, just for his ears.

Even Koenma wouldn't have it.

"Hei, Hiei, let's go tomorrow night?"

He raised his head, trying to rebuild in his memory the smell, the time, all the sensations from Makai. There were places that were beautiful, exotic, there. Even more the onna invited herself to go there, to know that so strange world. It was so distant from everything that made part of her... but Botan didn't understand that. She didn't care. And she stepped each piece of Makai as if they were parts of his house, where Hiei opened the gates and just asked her to come in.

Maybe that was true.

"Hunf.."

"Oh! Great! I'm loving our visits there!"

Hiei smile, arguing an eyebrow. Everything was so easy to her. To love someone. To love a place. To accept each thing at its own place. To know where is her place.

And even with all that her foolish way, any world seemed to fills into her perfectly.

As if every world wanted to have her.

And he smiled, remembering who was the one to carry her by all these worlds.

_**Faço as pazes lembrando**_

**I make peace remembering**

_**Passo as tardes tentando lhe telefonar **_

**I waste afternoons trying to call you**

_**Cartazes te procurando **_

**Stickers looking for you**

**_Aeronaves seguem posando sem você desembarcar_**

**Airplanes pass setting down without you landing**

_**Pra eu te dar a mão nessa hora **_

**For me give you a hand this time**

_**Levar as malas pro fusca lá fora **_

**To let the baggage to the fusca (car) outside**

But he couldn't stay there forever.

It seemed so easy at start. Just to be around and to be silent. Just to listen, to watch, to talk a little. Just to take her to smell the kind of air that just a demon like him could find. The kind of places that princes told in their stories, fighting against monsters and curses. Well, he was the monster.

But did she care? Did she understand that? Oh, not the baka onna.

Although she always said such things that remember him who he was, even more she showed that it didn't matter, she was there.

And she stay around too was too much to the silence of the koorime.

"I have to go now. I have to fix things around there. And I'll be long."

Sometimes, even he needed to breathe. And with her there, so close, smiling so scandalously close to him, Hiei just lost all his air.

Botan made a grimace, pretending to be angry.

"Don't be so mean to me, Hiei! You can't disappear like that!"

Hiei breathed deeply, slowly letting out the air. He reclined his head, leaning at the stock, with his vision still focused at that woman who was mumbling with shrewdness. He was tired of this game that he put himself, he was in love, and he knew that. But accept each little desire from that woman was a punishment that he couldn't stand it in bigger doses than were necessary.

"I can."

She bit her lip, her eyes pressing out, slowly.

What the hell! He was a koorime. There wasn't anything that he couldn't handle with.

"But I come back, baka onna."

_**E eu vou guiando, eu te espero vem **_

**I'll be driving, I wait for you - so come**

_**Siga onde vão meus pés, porque eu te sigo também **_

**Follow where my feet are going to because I follow you too**

_**Eu te amo, eu te peço vem **_

**I love you, I ask you - come**

_**Diga que você me quer, porque eu te quero também **_

**Tell me that you want me, because I want you too**

Too many words, too much princes, too much smiles. Everything was too much and it was in nights like that when Hiei swore to himself that was more than enough to be too much fool too.

He listened her saying goodbye, gaping and finally, sleeping.

He opened his eyes, closing the Jagan.

He breathed deeply again, staring at the dark night without stars, from the top of his tree. He was a big fool. He smiled, feeling that silly sensation of the body mollifying, a mix of the sleeping coming and memories, still hearing the softy noise of her smiles.

But even being the silliest one, he knew exactly what he was doing. He knew how hold his lips, biting them between his teeth, how every little thing was worth for, but how it was painful too, in a thin ardency under his skin, in a something stuck at his throat, and in his old smirk that hurt him inside so much.

Sometimes, everything he wanted was just to scream.

_**Eu te amo, eu te berro vem**_

**I love you, I shout you come**

_**Grita que você me quer, que eu vou gritar também**_

**Shout you want me, that I'll shout it too**

But he wouldn't.

**OWARI**


End file.
